


Scars Need Love

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Scars, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Micaiah takes a closer look at Zelgius.





	Scars Need Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but i wanted to write something cuz I need an excuse to write somethin fluffy.

* * *

If you had told Zelgius, one of Daein's greatest soldiers and Fout Riders, that a young woman would be examining him, the one he claims to be the love of his life, he'd think you crazy. And no, this wasn't intimate touching, but rather, something gentle. Her soft fingers trailing against his rough skin. So soft against his hard and dry frame. Such a complete opposite of him. He never thought that the Silver Haired Maiden would be feeling around his body. In her underwear no less.

  
Yeah that's a lot of disbelief. But he was not complaining. Zelgius felt, mixed about it. He felt like he was troubling her, but at the same time, he wanted her to feel him more. Someone so devout to him; he felt so unworthy. It was a typical feeling he had whenever she would devote herself to him.

  
"Micaiah..." He said softly.

  
By no means was she ignoring him, she was extremely fixated on his scarred skin. She couldn't help but notice even the smallest of white marks. All she could imagine was how each scar managed to take shape on his otherwise perfect frame. Each was so intruiging, and yet. she wanted to heal them.

  
"Micaiah... I must ask... why.." Zelgius interrupted her numerous thoughts for a few moments.

  
"I am merely intruiged." She began. "How each scar came to be. And wondering if I can heal them.."

  
"I see..." He responded simply, and went back to observing her. "Is there truly no other reason?"

  
"I am intruiged.. yet... concerned." Truth be told, he wasn't used to hearing that at all. All his life, he's never heard such sweet things from anyone. It made him feel even more validated, since it was coming from Micaiah. He truly admired her. Every part of her was so perfect and beautiful in his eyes. If he was being honest, he's never held a woman, or rather, anyone like this. He wanted to be gentle as possible.

  
"These scars... each of them tells a story.. whether you believe it or not." Micaiah began to mumble. Zelgius tuned her out a little bit just to stare at her. He couldn't help himself. Just looking at her was such a blessing by the goddess. Out everything he received, this was definately the most undeserving. That and he felt like he did not deserve Micaiah's unconditional love.

  
"So many fights..." She mumbled and put her head on his chest.  
Zelgius didn't notice for a full thirty seconds, but by then, her eyes were closed and her arms wrapped around his waist.  
Oh what a sight to behold. He didn't want to disturb her now. Instead he'd rather stare.  
He ended up closing his eyes and fell asleep for the night. They had a soft embrace for the whole night. Holding each other, never wanting to separate.

**Author's Note:**

> What if i wrote smut


End file.
